


Sometimes, Temptation Wins

by Kittyhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Voyage of Temptation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Does Not Equal Attachment, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex does not equal attachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: Obi-Wan and the Duchess spend some time together after Tal Merrik and the Separatist droid attack are taken care of. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Sometimes, Temptation Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the confrontation with Tal Merrik and arriving on Coruscant. Thank you @blueteaparty and @spacemomnephmoreau for beta reading!

Obi-Wan sighed, swivelling the chair around with a frivolous use of the Force before sitting down.

“Well?” Anakin asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “Were you and the duchess ever … _close_?”

Obi-Wan nearly laughed. Were they ever close? By the Force, they couldn’t have gotten much closer physically. He gave Anakin a sad, crooked smile. “I suppose you could say so.”

“What happened? Did you have a falling out? She seems to fancy you in a very roundabout way. And by the way she gets under your skin I’d say you feel the same way.” 

“No,” Obi-Wan answered slowly, “we did not have a falling out, as you put it. I’m a Jedi, Anakin, that alone should answer your question. I have a duty to the Order and the Republic that, might I remind you, takes precedence over any personal feelings.” He aimed a pointed look at his former Padawan.

A triumphant grin spread over Anakin’s face, utterly undeterred. “So you admit having feelings for her?”

Confused, Obi-Wan blinked. “Why shouldn’t I? We aren't forbidden from having feelings, they are a natural thing, but we must take care that those feelings don’t interfere with our duty.” It came out harsher than he had anticipated, an unsaid _which you should know all too well_ hanging in the air. His expression softened. “That doesn’t mean the choice to leave her behind was easy or didn’t hurt - it was a struggle, believe me - but we knew we would, _I_ would, have to choose eventually. Her duty was to Mandalore, mine was to return to the temple with my Master. Either way, there would always be an undercurrent of remorse, no matter the chosen path.”

“And you chose duty,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shot another glance at Anakin. “Yes, as did she.” _I chose the life I fought hard to have a chance at. I fought to be apprenticed. I fought to be accepted again at the temple after the events of Melida/Daan. I couldn’t let all that be in vain, no matter what I felt for Satine. She always understood that_. “Satine took up the difficult challenge of rebuilding Mandalore and I continued on my path of becoming a Jedi Knight. We found,” he hesitated briefly, “other arrangements.”

After all, neither the Order nor the Code said nothing against casual sex. Perhaps it wasn’t quite as casual as it should have been but it didn’t happen very often. They had gone years without seeing each other but occasionally - when they were both on Coruscant at the same time - they had indulged in their baser needs. He watched Anakin frown as though mulling something over, then nod slowly. 

“You haven’t thanked me for getting rid of that sleemo for you,” Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan cast him a patented Master Kenobi Look. “I had it under control.”

Anakin snorted. 

“Did you? Looked more like a stalemate to me,” came the cheeky reply.

“Contrary to what you think, I wasn’t about to let him blow us up or kidnap Satine,” Obi-Wan huffed, stretching out his legs.

Anakin looked at him thoughtfully. “But you hesitated.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, staring at his boot tips. “It wasn’t … ideal. And while I was still running through different options in my mind I was also fully prepared to slice his arm off.” He paused, sighing. “It also wouldn’t have been the first time Satine watched me kill someone to defend her, if necessary. Though I admit, she has become even more adamant in her views. It makes things, well, difficult.”

“You know,” Anakin said, unbuckling his vambraces and laying them beside his cot with a sly glance at the older man, “you could probably go talk to her.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied. “I probably could.”

* * *

The guards knocked on the door announcing his arrival, watching him approach. Obi-Wan nodded at them, fist over his heart in a Mandalorian salute, and stepped inside. He glanced around the cabin. Satine wasn’t to be seen.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Satine said, stepping out of an adjoining chamber, adjusting her robe. Her hair fell in loose waves onto her shoulder. “I’ve loved you since our year on the run.”

Obi-Wan took a moment to take in her appearance. “And I meant what I said. I would have left the Order had you asked.”

She stepped closer. “And now? What if I asked now?”

What if she asked now? He wasn’t sure. He frowned, scratching his beard absently. Sometimes he would like to, really, but those moments were few and far between and it would also mean giving up everything he had worked so hard for, everything he had committed to. He couldn’t abandon Anakin and Ahsoka, couldn’t abandon his men, his family, his duty. No, he realized, his decision would still be the same. His hesitation was answer enough. Satine gave him a soft, sad smile. “See? This is why I never asked then, and why I don’t ask now.”

He lowered his head, “I’m sorry. I can’t. Not yet.” 

She shook her head. “Don’t be, Ben. Just know that my feelings haven’t changed.”

Obi-Wan started at the old nickname. “You’re not upset?”

“Oh,” Satine lifted a hand to his cheek, “of course I’m upset. But not too much. You simply have an older commitment to uphold. I accepted that a long time ago. Maybe someday your Order will change its views again.”

He covered her hand with his, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. “I don’t deserve you.” He wasn't going to argue about changes the Order did or didn't need right now. They could debate that another time.

“You’re right,” she breathed. “You don’t.”

Satine was so close now, well inside his personal space. Her warm, spicy breath mingled with his. If he tilted his head just a little he could kiss those rosy lips.

“May I kiss -?”

He never got to finish the question. Satine surged forward, pressing her lips to his. Wrapping his arms around her lithe form, he pulled her closer, one hand slipping down to cup her rear.

She broke the kiss, eyes sparkling. “I take it our old arrangement still stands?”

“I don’t see why not,” he replied, planting feathery kisses along her jawline, the faint scent of her perfume filling his nostrils. His heart hammered in his chest. They hadn’t been together intimately in over ten years. Her fingers slid slowly down the front of his tabard to his utility belt. 

“Come,” Satine whispered, hooking a finger around his belt and pulling him after her. “I want us to have sex in a proper bed for a change. Not in a cave, a lake, against a wall, or on a desk. Not that there’s anything wrong with either of those but we have a perfectly good bed right here, and I intend to use it.”

They stopped at the foot of the bed, and, for a moment simply stared at each other. Obi-Wan could have sworn Satine’s hand was shaking when she reached for the buckle of his utility belt. He watched mesmerized as her fingers unclasped the belt, letting it drop to the floor before undoing his obi.

“Were you going to start undressing me anytime?” Satine asked, removing his tabards and beginning to undo his outer tunic.

“Of course,” he replied, slowly undoing the buttons on her robe.“I simply thought I’d give you a head start.” The garment fell open, revealing a nightgown with a low neckline. Almost reverently he slid both over her shoulders, watching it drop to the floor, pooling around Satine’s feet. His breath hitched.

Satine cocked an eyebrow at him. “That plan seems to have misfired, Master Jedi.”

“Indeed.” He cupped a breast with one hand, tenderly thumbing over the nipple before bending down and wrapping his lips around it. Satine gasped, bunching his tunics with her hands as his tongue swirled around the pert tip. He released it, stepping away to pull his undertunic over his head and take off his boots. 

Lying down on the bed, Satine watched him discard his remaining clothing. Her eyes traveled over his body, lingering on his erection, lower lip caught between her teeth in anticipation. Obi-Wan climbed onto the bed, placing a trail of kisses from her hip bone through the valley between her breasts up her throat until he was face to face with her again. He hovered over her, hands resting on the bed just above her shoulders.

“Hello there.”

“I can’t believe you still use that ridiculous phrase,” Satine said, a smile tugging at her mouth. Her fingers brushed over his chest. “And it’s even harder to believe you’re not kissing me.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” he whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss that quickly grew into more heated open mouthed kisses. He settled beside her, fingers tracing the curve of her neck down to her breasts. Shaping the soft flesh with his hand, he moved his lips to her neck. Satine gasped as he nipped gently at her pulse point.

Obi-Wan smiled against her neck and slowly kissed his way down to her breasts, catching a nipple between his lips. He sucked lighty, tongue swirling around the rosy tip, causing it to pebble. His hand found its way lower, teasing the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. A soft whimper escaped her as his hand slid between her legs. She parted them willingly, inviting him to explore a more intimate spot.

Slipping his fingers between her folds he found her wet and ready. Shifting positions, he settled between her legs. He glanced up, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Satine gazed back, lips parted, a blush spreading over her pale cheeks, and giggled.

“Your beard tickles!”

“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do about that right now,” Obi-Wan replied, grinning impishly, running a finger through her slick folds. He kept his eyes on her face, circling the sensitive nub before sliding his finger along her slit. She writhed, biting her lip, digging her fingers into the mattress. It was, simply speaking, gorgeous and extremely arousing. It had been far too long since he had seen her like this.

“Obi-Wan,” she moaned.

He dragged the broad of his tongue through her slit before flicking its tip over her sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a very uncouth swear from the Mandalorian duchess. Her hand found his head, gripping his hair as he explored her folds with his tongue. Licking and sucking he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Satine’s moans grew steadily louder. Teasing her entrance, he dipped his tongue into her heat.

“Obi, please.”

Satine’s thighs tightened around his head, breaths coming in short gasps. He pulled away lightly, granting her a short reprieve before sliding two fingers into her honeyed core. He pumped them slowly, curling them to reach her sweet spot while he returned his tongue to her sensitive mound. A keening sound escaped from the back of her throat.

“Ben,” she mewled, arching her back. Both hands were tangled in his hair now, and her grip became almost painful. “I want you in me, Ben. I need you in me now!”

He kept going, mouth covering her sex, fingers moving in and out, bringing her ever closer to the edge. The keening grew louder. Her body tensed and shuddered, velvety walls clenching around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her. Obi-Wan slowly pulled out his fingers and pushed himself up, sliding the tip of his cock through her slick folds before aligning it with her entrance. Hesitating, he asked, “Do you have protection?”

Breathless, Satine gave a short nod. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a sachet and handed it to him.

“You’re better prepared than I was,” he said, quickly rolling it over his erection.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him closer. “I may have been hoping for this to happen,” she panted.

Resting his forehead against hers, Obi-Wan slowly pushed his length inside her. She gasped, eyes locked with his as he stretched and filled her until he was fully hilted. He paused, closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath. It felt even better than he remembered. Satine rolled her hips against him, her inner muscles gripping his cock, and he smothered a groan.

“You have to move,” she pointed out. Shooting her a look, he did, pulling out until only his tip was still buried in her heat just as slowly as he had entered her. He picked up his pace, Satine rolling her hips to match his movements. They found a good rhythm, his cock sliding in and out with delicious friction. She began placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest, her tongue sneaking out to flick over his nipples, and her fingernails dug into his back. Tension built slowly in his gut.

Obi-Wan hooked her legs over his shoulders, his hands around her waist. The new angle was amazing, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. Satine let out a small cry, stifling it quickly with one hand, raising her hips to meet him. Her hand scratched over his chest, clawing almost desperately. He slipped his hands lower to cup her rear. The air was filled with the sound of panting breath and small gasps. He drank in the sight of her. Pale blond hair fanned out on the pillow, tongue darting out to wet her lips, cheeks blushed and pupils blown wide with arousal. 

She was beautiful.

His gaze slid lower, over the soft mounds of her breasts, the flat expanse of her stomach, to the juncture of her thighs, watching his length disappear in her as he fucked her. He growled, low and deep. His balls tightened. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around her, bodies pressing together. Her breath was hot against his skin. Burying his face against her neck, he bit her gently. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“I’m close,” he gasped into her ear. Satine turned her head, kissing him. Lacing their fingers, they continued kissing, tongues sliding around each other. He was close, so close, hips stuttering briefly before he regained his rhythm. His release was inevitable. Moaning into her mouth, he came hard, his release crashing over him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, cock throbbing as he continued sliding in and out of her. Reaching between them with one hand, he circled his fingers around her clit until she fell apart again, inner walls tightening around him. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Satine played idly with his hair, her fingers combing through it while they caught their breath.

Slowly, Obi-Wan propped himself on his elbows and captured her lips for another kiss before moving off of her. Satine rolled onto her side, her hand drawing circles on his chest, his hand caressing her back. For a short time they stayed like this, silently laying side by side. Catching her hand in his, he brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

“I have to leave soon,” he said quietly.

Satine sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. “I know. Some things never change.” She lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Don’t let me wait another ten years before we do this again.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly. “I will certainly try, my dear.”

Satine tapped her finger against his chest. "What was it that you used to quote sometimes? Oh, yes. Do or do not. There is no try." 

"In that case," he replied, meeting her gaze earnestly, "I will do my best." 

* * *

“I didn’t hear you come back to the cabin last night,” Anakin remarked, stirring an unholy amount of sugar into his caf.

“It got late,” Obi-Wan replied, straightening his vambraces. “You were blissfully snoring in your bunk when I got back. I felt inclined to turn around and leave again.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Uh-huh, I’m sure that was the reason. Did you have fun?”

“We talked and caught up on old times,” Obi-Wan replied easily. “Come, we should be landing any time now. Let’s check on our troops and then meet with the Duchess. She’s probably awaiting us.”

Ignoring Anakin’s chuckle, Obi-Wan made for the door.

Satine and her entourage were indeed waiting for them, as were the other senators. Some seemed more eager than others to leave the Coronet as soon as the vessel touched down on Coruscant. Obi-Wan busied himself overseeing his troops as they disembarked the ship. Catching sight of Satine approaching him, he asked Cody to take over and turned to face the duchess.

“Master Kenobi,” she greeted him, her guards waiting in a respectful distance. He bowed.

“Your Grace.”

Satine thanked him for dealing with Tal Merrik and for ensuring the rest of the flight passed safely loud enough that passersby would think it was just a formal conversation. She fell silent, her eyes roaming his face as if considering something. Finally, stepping closer to him, she traced her fingers along his jawline. “I’m still not sure about the beard.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” he asked.

“It hides too much of your handsome face,” she replied, smiling. She glanced at Anakin coming their way and leaned a little closer, whispering, “And it scratches.”

He watched her return to her entourage silently, aware of Anakin stepping next to him.

“That’s a very remarkable woman you have there, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, clasping Obi-Wan's shoulder and grinning slightly.

“Yes,” he replied. “I know.”

The smirk on Anakin's face grew wider. He walked away, turning around again after a few steps. "Ahsoka's going to have a field day when I tell her about your girlfriend."

“She’s not my -,” Obi-Wan pointed out belatedly but Anakin had already moved away. He closed his eyes briefly, suddenly dreading his next meeting with his grandpadawan before laughing at himself. Surely he would be able to handle a little bit of teasing.


End file.
